


ART: Star Trek Arashi

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: Bajoran Nino, Bajoran Jun, and Trill Ohno as Starfleet officers.





	ART: Star Trek Arashi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is kino and in addition to writing filthy porn, I occasionally draw! (Usually not filthy porn, though.) These were all done over winter break when I was extremely obsessed with the idea of a Star Trek/Arashi AU (thank you, astrangerenters, for beaming that into my brain), and I was doing it just for funsies but lately I keep looking back at them and going DAMN, I STILL REALLY LOVE THESE. So, what the hell, why not post them here.
> 
> If you haven't seen Star Trek (especially DS9 and Voyager) none of this will make any sense, but I was thinking a lot (A LOT) about Bajoran Matsumiya fighting in the resistance and then joining Starfleet, and then Nino defects for the Maquis and gets stranded in the Delta Quadrant and Jun spends the next several years remembering their last conversation and how he should have stopped Nino from going. Please imagine Jun lying awake in bed worrying about Nino, and Nino, at the same time but on the other side of the galaxy, lying awake worrying about Jun worrying about him. MMMMM JUST FUCK ME UP.
> 
> Other notes: the design for Nino's earring is based on the kanji for his last name, of which I am particularly proud, and Jun's of course includes that massive sparkly ring he used to wear constantly.
> 
> My headcanon also includes Betazoid Aiba and human Sho, but I was compelled to draw Trill Ohno because TRILL OHNO!!! (All of the Ohno symbiont's previous hosts would be named after Ohno's drama characters, natch.) I spent considerably less time on that one but am still really fond of it.
> 
> Anyway, I don't know if there's an audience for this, but that's okay!! Here they are!! ✨


End file.
